Harry, Don't do it!
by Lucid24
Summary: As Harry is riddled in his mind about making this important dicision, he is pressured by everyday life. This is basically my starting for the next Harry Potter Book.


Hey all and this is one of my first stories EVER written so please pity me and my inexperienced mush I like to call my brain. If flames happen to come my way I shall cast them into the Abyss and hope they burn in the fiery depths of …… dark places. But reviews would be very much appreciated. (And I suppose criticism is welcome) But other than that I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry lay awake staring at the ceiling brewing over the things swimming in his mind. He received a letter at Privet Drive from He Who Must Not Be Named asking the same offer he gave in Harry's first year at Hogwarts. It asked for Harry to come to His side and he would restore Harry's parents for a price. Harry knew it to be that of a trap but brooded over it in the dark hours of the night. Harry mumbled to himself, "What have I got to lose? What else can He take away from me?"

There was a crack of lightning and Harry was brought back to reality and was reminded of Ron's incessant snoring that irked Harry so. Then as quickly as Harry woke up every morning, he fell into the deep depths of his mind and let everything go.

As Harry awoke to the activity of his fellow 7th years, he got dressed, and then made his way down to the great hall to have breakfast. When he got down there he met Hermione at the Gryffindor table reading a book called, "Magic through the Making, A guide to Create Your Very Own Spells."

Harry sat across from her and muttered, "Good morning." as he reached for some toast. Harry still hadn't told Ron or Hermione about the letter he received from the Dark Lord yet. He was still debating over which if he should tell them. He knows he can trust them with anything, even his life, but had a nagging feeling to keep this to himself.

As Hermione peered over her book she said, "It's just not the same without Dumbledore here, is it."

Harry felt the clump in his throat again as he heard the mention of Dumbledore's name. Harry thought he would have healed the wounds about feeling the absence of Dumbledore over the summer but found himself in a state in which he could hardly talk. Harry stared up at Dumbledore's chair now with Professor McGonagall presently residing in it, "It really isn't." said Harry as his eyes started to well up with water. "It really isn't"

As Harry glanced around the Great Hall, he could see a great decrease of students in there. Many families must have kept their kids at home fearing that the Death Eaters will break into Hogwarts again.

As Ron sat down next to Harry he said with a yawn, "Morning."

"Good morning," said Harry and Hermione together.

"Rough morning huh, everyone looks so gloomy." said Ron even somewhat gloomy himself.

"Well of course we're gloomy and sad Ron! He's gone for good!" yelled Harry as some people started to look to see who was making so much noise.

"Harry, Dumbledore would have wanted us to move on." said Hermione in a calming voice.

"I know," exclaimed Harry, "but it's just too hard."

"We had all better start on our way to Charms." Said Ron as the warning bell rang. Little did Ron or Hermione know that Harry's mind was still racing about going to Voldemort but not as a follower but as a spy. When Harry had received the letter in Privet Drive he started practicing Occlumency every chance he had. Harry decided back in then and there that even if he had the slightest chance to go to Voldemort, he had better learn to keep his mind closed. Harry hoped to gain information about the whereabouts' of the final Horcrux's.

Harry went throughout his day, which was somewhat miserable and depressing. No one was talking with their cheery voices, nor were they breaking any of Filches rules which made things even more dismal since Filch banned practically anything and everything fun.

Then as Harry lay in bed starring up at the ceiling which he did quite frequently lately he decided he would go and spy on Voldemort. It's more than he can do here at Hogwarts all by himself. So Harry started packing all his absolutely necessary things to take with him. He left his Firebolt as with many other things, since he wouldn't need it where he was going. As Harry was just finishing up Harry heard Ron stir and thought desperately, "How am I going to talk myself out of this?"

But Ron just turned over and went right back to sleep, snoozing away in his own utopia of adventure. Harry wiped the sweat from his brow thanking that Ron didn't wake up. As Harry exited the common room hoping that the Fat Lady would be off visiting her friends in other portraits around the castle but was dismayed to find her asking irritably, "and where do you think you're going?" as having been woken up from her deep slumber.

"Uhhhh," said Harry as his mind was racing for an excuse, "I'm going for a walk, need some fresh air."

"Hmmmphhhh" said the Fat Lady in a most annoyed voice. Harry then started on his way for the Room of Requirement. He would need a way to get out of the castle undetected. As Harry was making his third pass across the invisible door thinking, "I need a way out of the school; I need a way out of the school." He thought he heard Filch walking his way. Harry hurried and opened the door into the Room of Requirement as it appeared so as not to be caught by Filch.

As Harry turned around he saw but just a large gold circle and recognized it as one of the circles from apparition lessons. Even though Harry detested Apparition he had to do what he had to do. Harry gathered all his things and started concentrating on his destination where Voldemort had told him to come. And in one loud pop, Harry was standing in a large room with someone sitting in a nicely carved chair in the front.

"So you've come Harry. I thought you would refuse my offer as you did in your first year."  
"Times change and so do priorities, all I wish is to get my parents back my lord." said Harry in his most respective voice.

"So they do," said Voldemort, "come forth."

Harry dropped his things and started walking towards Voldemort with his red slits he likes to call eyes.

"You know you must swear to me your life and your loyalty." said Voldemort in a hiss like voice.

"Yes my Lord." said Harry not wanting to blow his cover.

"Give me your arm Harry." Harry obeyed already anticipating what was about to happen. Then, next moment Harry felt a pain so horrible he couldn't even think anymore. All he heard was himself screaming in agony as Voldemort was laughing at Harry in a maniacal shrill. Harry had received the Dark Mark.

Hope you all enjoyed this first part of my story. I hope you enjoyed so I feel the need to cont. the story. But I will anyway.  So please, please give me some reviews. Good or bad I wish to hear them. Hope to see you all soon. 


End file.
